Finding You
by JellicleJuggalo
Summary: My entry for Ravyn's Most Unusual Couple contest, it's a one-shot starring Admetus. R&R ploz.


Hey guys! This is my entry for Ravyn's Wing's Most Unlikely Duo Contest. I'm sure it's not the weirdest, but I already had the idea for a story, and thought it would work...sort of...Also, before I start, no the couple is NOT Jemima/Admetus, though it looks like that at first. Sorry for the spoiler. Also, for a bit o' context, the narrator is Admetus.

Update: Geez, you guys. Thanks for telling me I left the title on the document...

* * *

The Jellicle Ball is approaching fast. It's been three years since the first time I tried to ask Jemima out, and this time, I'm getting a straight answer, one way or another.

Speaking of which, there she is! Mungo's there too, he's my friend, I guess I could get into the conversation through him. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey Mungo!"

"Oi! Where you bin at Addie? We was just talkin' 'bout you!"

"Really?"

"Naw, a'course not. We was just sayin' how Etcy roight 'ere was gunna ask Tugga to th' Ball."

"Hey, cut it out, you know Electra was joking!"

"Sure she was, miss numbah one Tugga fan!"

"Actually, I was going to ask Jemima to the Ball"

Everybody looked at me awkwardly, but didn't say anything.

"So, what do you think?"

"Umm...I'll think about it."

Great. Not this again. This seems to be her favourite excuse for not telling me what she thinks. The non-answer. Alright, I'll just ask her again later.

"So, what do you say? Do you wanna go with me or not?"

"Um, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy" "With what?" "I'm helping Quaxo with the setup and takedown."

I thought she couldn't possibly be doing that all night, so I asked her, finally, if it really was just me. She told me she just wasn't ready yet.

At first, I was crushed. But I got over it pretty quickly. It's not like I didn't expect something like this to happen. Plus, I'd been starting to notice Etcetera was pretty nice to me. I mean, there was nobody she _wasn't_ nice to, but still. You know what? I think I'm gonna ask...

"Hey Addie! You'll never guess what just happened!" "Etcetera! Hi! Oh, uh, what happened?"

"Pounzie asked me out to the Jellicle Ball!"

Well crap. "That's great! You two would make a really cute couple!"

"Thanks! I gotta go tell some other people now. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Okay, that's fine, stay calm. I guess I can always go with...Victoria? No, she's mated to Plato, and he could probably beat me up. Electra? She's cute, but I don't really know her that well.

Aw, Fell. Who am I kidding? I can't find love by looking for it. Love has to find you. I guess I'll just have to skip it then, because I'm not going alone.

As expected, I'm alone. It's okay though, I don't really wanna see anyone right now. I need to think. Wait a minute. I hear someone coming. I bet it's Alonzo, he'll be pissed when he finds out I'm skipping. Damn. I guess I'll have to hide. Thinking will come later.

Wait a minute...Is that...Rumpleteazer? I guess I shouldn't be surprised she's skipping too, but why isn't her brother with her? They're usually inseparable. Wait a minute, aw crap, she sees me.

"Hi Addie!"

"Hi Teaze. What're you doing out here?"

"Well, ta be honest, I was lookin' fer you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, I koinda thenk I'm en love with you."

This was surprising, but then I looked into her eyes, and realized I feel the same way.

"Seriously? Well, I do too. You wanna go to the ball?"

"Pfft, naw! Tha's boring. Let's go somewhere else."

"Sounds good to me."

"Teazer then moved towards him, and, placing her hands on his..."

"I already told you, Deuteronomy, this is a first-person narrative. We don't need an omniscient narrator."

"Please? Just a little? I'm really bored. all I get to do right now is sit around and watch the others dance. And the story's almost over."

"Fine. Just no lemon stuff. We're trying to keep this at T."

So as I was saying, she put her hands in his, and they walked away through the forest, laughing all the way.

The end.

* * *

See? That was an unusual couple, right? Because Addie's quiet and stuff, and Rumpleteazer isn't? Okay, so I could've picked a weirder couple, but I really wanted to get this one out of my system and over with. It's based on my own fail of a romantic life, but with a happy ending added in. Fun. Also, the IRL inspirations for Pounzie and Etcy didn't get together :( It's okay though, they do in my universe.

Also, a few callouts I'd like to make:

Ravyn's Wing: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my story, and also for letting me submit this late. Sorry for the inconvenience, and Merry Christmas!

Nekosoda: Why haven't you answered my email? I'm not _that _creepy.

IRL inspirations for characters (I'll use the name of the character you inspired, but you know who you are):

Jemima: Sorry I made you seem like a jerk, you're one of the nicest people I know, I just wish you'd told me sooner. I'm over it.

Pouncival: Keep looking man, you'll find someone eventually :) also, no hard feelings about "Etcy".

Rumpleteazer: Oh, wait, you don't exist. Whatever.


End file.
